


•Monsters•

by IKnowWhat_YouDid (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Baby!Louis, Depression, Louis-centric, M/M, OT5, Protective Liam, Sad!Louis, baby!Niall, hurt!louis, insecure!louis, protective!harry, protective!zayn, tiny!niall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IKnowWhat_YouDid
Summary: "Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams"Louis used to be full of color, but now he's so devoid, he doesn't know what it means.----------------------The green-eyed monster destroyed Louis' life





	•Monsters•

"It sucks to be ugly"

\------------------------

It was the first day of summer and Louis was full of color.

He had the world at his feet, with 2 free months, no stress and awaiting adventure. What else did he need? His family was also perfect, his mother and father adored each other. His two little sisters weren't that annoying. He had four amazing boyfriends.

But nothing everything is ever perfect.

Fate had a funny way of working.


End file.
